


Innocent

by mostlovedgirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adult Adrien Agreste, Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged Up, Aged-Up Character(s), Consoling, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Ice Cream, Kissing, Minimalist Writing, Movie Watching, Napping, One Shot, Rooftop picnic, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tears, Waking Up, Water Fight, adrienette - Freeform, non-miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlovedgirl/pseuds/mostlovedgirl
Summary: It had been innocent. She swore it had been innocent.A sweet, little, aged-up, Adrienette AU drabble.Also, an exercise in minimalist writing.Enjoy!





	Innocent

It had been innocent. She swore it had been innocent.

They had just been talking.

Then they were having lunch at his place. 

He asked if she wanted to play a game. She agreed. (She won, by the way.)

She asked if he wanted to watch a movie. He said only if there was popcorn. They sat next to each other on his couch and started the movie. He made a sassy remark. She nudged him with her knee. He nudged her with his shoulder. She shoved him with her hand. He fell over with a mock cry. She laughed. 

Her toes were cold. She tucked them under his leg. He got her a blanket. She spread it over both of them. They fell asleep. 

-

She invited a group of friends over for dinner. He came. The dinner ended. Their friends left. He stayed and helped clean up. She turned on some music. He joked. She laughed. He flicked water at her. She retaliated. They finished cleaning. She got a towel and dried his hair. He gave her a look that made her heart stutter. He bid her goodnight and left.

-

Their friend was DJing at a club. They went to support him. They danced. It was fun. He drove her home. She kissed his cheek and slipped inside her apartment. He didn’t notice the goofy grin on his face.

-

It was the anniversary he didn’t want to remember. He mourned for the mother he never wanted to forget. 

There was a knock on his door. She was on his doorstep with a bag of groceries and a sympathetic look. He pulled her into a hug. She held him until he let go. He studied her face. A few silent tears glistened on her cheeks. He gently brushed them away.

She made soup. He didn’t feel much like eating, but the soup was good. He finished his bowl and remarked that the bread was delicious. Her eyes lit up with pride. He marveled that he could smile on a day like today.

She asked if he wanted to play a game. He would rather sit and talk. She sat with him on the couch. It started raining. He noticed she was cold again and wrapped her in a blanket. She snuggled into his side and lay her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. They sat in silence and listened to the rain.

-

It was sunny the next day. He offered to buy her ice cream to say thank you for the evening before. She assured him that she didn’t need anything in return for comforting a friend. He insisted. She relented. 

André gave her peach like his lips and mint like his eyes; and him strawberries like her blush, blackberries like her hair and blueberries like her eyes. Neither chose to comment.

They finished their ice cream and talked as they strolled along the Seine. She had to go to work. He walked her there. She thanked him for the ice cream. He wished her a good rest of her day and kissed the back of her hand. She watched him walk away. Her brain was a jumbled mess.

-

He couldn’t concentrate at work. He stood at his office window and stared out at the Paris skyline. He was haunted by a pair of brilliant blue eyes. His phone pinged. He checked the message. His face split into a grin as he responded to her text. In the midst of the banter he invited her to dinner.

She arrived at his office at nine that evening. She brought a box of macaroons. He greeted her at the door and led her to the roof. He had prepared a candlelit picnic complete with music and Chinese takeout. They danced in the moonlight. He kissed her. She tasted like passion fruit.

-

She lay in a patch of sunlight. The celebration had lasted until sunrise. She opened her eyes and was momentarily disoriented. She was in an unfamiliar room, laying in a very comfortable bed. Her eyes fell on a ring on her finger. Her gaze drifted up to a pair of emerald eyes framed by blond hair. His smile was sunshine itself. He leaned forward so that they were nose to nose. “Good morning, Mme. Agreste.” He kissed her.

_fin. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by waking up next to my wonderful husband every morning. <3
> 
> UPDATE: Oh my goodness, you guys! 500 hits and 83 kudos in the first 24 hours. I am FLOORED by the response this little piece of fiction has received. I was not expecting it at all. Thank you for being so awesome and nourishing my little fan girl heart. 🥰 You guys are the best! ❤️


End file.
